


Don't Leave Me

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Au - of what should've happened but it didn't, Bromance, Crying, Dialogue [from that game], Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Memories, Nero and V deserve love & happiness, Rewrite/alternate of a scene from the game (in the second part), Sad, Silence, Slightly Out Of Character, Staring, Tears, Thinking About Him, [although who really cares? I tried damnit xD], at night, hug, hurting, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are two DMC one-shots with V x Nero 💙
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: ♡💜 V x Nero [Devil May Cry] Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640092
Kudos: 26





	1. When He's Gone

_"V, what the hell are you?"_

_"I'm a shadow of my former self who lost everything."_

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They've just defeated that demon, Urizen. 

"Dante!" Nero said, as him and V walked over. 

"You're late..just finishing up." Dante said

"Is that really your brother?" Nero asked him. 

"I'm afraid so." 

"So he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood." Nero says to that. 

"Right again." 

V started walking ahead of them, leaning on his dark gray cane. There was black veins on his pale white skin, mostly on his face. 

"In the last throes of defeat, I see." 

"You..."

"V, get back! Things are about to get really messy." Dante yells out, at him. 

"No! Please..." V said, reaching his hand towards Dante to get him to stop. "Let me. I want to end this battle...with my own hands." 

Dante lets him do that, resting his weapon on his shoulders, still holding it. 

V walked away, breathing quietly as he did. 

Nero just watched him. His eyes on that dark haired male. 

V takes a few more breaths, getting on Urizen and staying on top of this demonic being. He was standing now. 

"Do not struggle. For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost." 

"I will not lose... Not to Dante..." 

Dante just laughed softly at what Urizen said. 

"I need power... More power!" 

V kneeled down on him, with a smile. "I know..." He had his stare on that demon. "We are one and the same. You and I. But you've lost me and I've lost you." 

Nero and Dante are just watching, staring at them as V talked. 

"Yet we are connected by that one feeling. 'While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join'.." V was saying that while he lifted his cane higher upwards. 

Those two guys realized what he was gonna do, Dante and Nero started running over to him. 

But it was already too late now. 

"V!" Nero yelled 

V stabbed that cane into Urizen, through where that demon's heart would be. 

A blue glow surrounded them. Which made Nero and Dante fall backwards away from there. 

There was a different man with white hair (like Dante and Nero) who stands here now. 

"What is this..?" Nero had also said, in a quiet voice. 

"Vergil.." Dante says lowly. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Hours Later -**

Dante was sleeping. He rested after that day they had with defeating Urizen and Vergil. While this other male, Nero was somewhere else. 

Nero was on the roof. He sat down there. 

His eyes are darkened and faded slightly, feeling an emotion that he hasn't felt in awhile, which was sadness. 

He was thinking, deep in his thoughts. He let his mind wander. 

Nero was silent again. 

_"..where's V?"_

_"He's gone.."_

He can't believe that V was gone. He always thought he would stay around a bit longer. Even after he found out who he really was, he still considered V as his own person, separated. Not a shadow of someone else. 

Nero gritted his teeth without realizing it. His friend whom he just got close with was out of his life now and that pained him more than he thought it would. He already missed him, everything of this other male. Like that raven black hair and those eyes which could stare through your soul. 

_"Nero.." V gazed over, staring at him again. "I wanted to be protected and loved..."_

Nero let some tears fall down, out of his blue eyes. Then, he wiped them away after he realized that he was starting to cry. 

After all, V is gone. 

'Damnit..' 

He remembered memories between them. He stared at a book that this other male, the pale skinned guy had dropped, leaving it. It was his book which has poetry in there, with a 'V' on the front of that black hard cover. 

Nero had kept it, V’s book of poems. He holds it close to him. 

_"Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading."_

Nero hummed silently in thought. After that, he snapped out of it. 

He lays down on there, on his back. He stares upwards at that dark sky with stars surrounding it. He looked at them for awhile. 

That moonlight shined down on him and reflected off his blue shaded eyes. 

This night was calm and peaceful. It's nice. 

Nero takes in that cold breeze which had touched his skin and this silence that surrounded him. 

He closed his eyes as he breathed quietly. He almost felt V there. Like he was still here and right beside him. That was strange yet nice in feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	2. Stay Here

**_V started walking ahead of them, leaning on his dark gray cane. There was black veins on his pale white skin, mostly on his face._ **

**_He had walked away, breathing quietly as he did._ **

**_Nero just watched him. His eyes on that dark haired male._ **

**_V kneeled down on him, with a smile. "I know..." He had his stare on that demon. "We are one and the same. You and I. But you've lost me and I've lost you."_ **

**_Nero and Dante are just watching, staring at them as V talked._ **

**_"Yet we are connected by that one feeling. 'While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join'.." V was saying that while he lifted his cane higher upwards._ **

**_Those two guys realized what he was gonna do, Dante and Nero started running over to him._ ** **_But it was already too late now._ **

**_"V!" Nero yelled_ **

**_V stabbed that cane into Urizen, through where that demon's heart would be._ **

But instead of a blue glow surrounding them, nothing happened. Although Urizen did die. 

V wasn't gone and he hadn't disappeared. His eyes widened. In shock that he hasn't. 

Well, at least he gets to stay around with Nero and his familiars. 

That ended nicely. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

V hums softly in thought, thinking for a bit. 

Nero was doing that same thing as he eyed him now. 

_ "You should turn around. Your body's not gonna last much longer."  _

_ "That, I cannot do. I must.." V falls to his knees, feeling it as Nero grabbed his arm.  _

_ "Damnit, V. Don't push yourself. You need some rest!"  _

Nero stared at V again. He noticed that he looked better than before, after Urizen's death. 

Now there was no longer any black veins on V's pale skin. 

He was just glad that V was okay and even happy that this other male was still around. 

V finally noticed that Nero was staring at him. He gazed over at Nero as well. He also had his stare on him again now. He looked into Nero's blue eyes (he liked how they're shaded), deeply and silently. 

Nero stares at V's eyes as well. 

V smiled softly, towards him. 

Nero blushed slightly, into a reddish shade. Though he also had a smile. He walked over, getting closer to him. He gave him a hug as he wrapped his arms around V, but not too tightly. 

V stayed there, in Nero's arms, not minding it. He accepted it, that hug. He wraps his own arms around this white haired male. 

Nero was holding him close, putting his fingers through V’s raven black hair as well, a little bit gently. He's closing his eyes, shutting them for a second or two. 

V hummed again, quietly now. He also closed his eyes, slowly. In a silent, soft way. 

There was a nice silence between them, it's peaceful and calm. With their presences. 

They are taking in each other's warmth and scents. Both guys were staying here for awhile, until eventually they pulled apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship these two so much ♡ & I don't see it as incest, because personally I view V as his own person/being 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
